


Стремясь к невозможному

by Kaellig



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Legends, Mythology References, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Кто посмотрит ему в глаза, тот потеряет душу, но Элеонор так и не смогла решить, относилось ли это к каждому или только к ней.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Eleanor Guthrie
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF Black Sails 2020





	Стремясь к невозможному

Элеонор знает, что он не всегда был тем, кем она привыкла его видеть. Флинт не рассказывает о своём прошлом, но она помнит те времена, когда была ещё девочкой, и молодой Джеймс Флинт только появился в Нассау. Помнит смутно, больше по рассказам отца и мистера Скотта — сколько ей было, одиннадцать, тринадцать? — но впечатление он произвёл на неё тогда неизгладимое. Это так странно — не помнить подробностей, но помнить собственное восхищение. Джеймс Флинт был похож на благородного героя какого-нибудь романа — и совсем не похож на всех тех, кто окружал Элеонор. В то время это казалось ей важным.

Она смотрит на него теперь — загорелое, обветренное лицо, злой огонь в глазах, тяжёлая поступь человека, привыкшего командовать, — и видит пиратского капитана. Одного из многих, пусть даже он всё равно выделяется на их фоне, отличаясь чем-то неуловимым.

Впрочем — кто сказал, что ей не нравятся пиратские капитаны? Особенно — фантастически удачливые пиратские капитаны; капитаны, чьи имена произносят дрогнувшим шёпотом, едва ли не перекрестившись на всякий случай. Капитаны, которые не только разделяют её отношение к Нассау, но и по-настоящему готовы сражаться за его будущее. Она знает лишь одного такого, и ей достаточно.

***

В семнадцать ей казалось, что Флинт — это скорее морское чудовище, нежели живой человек. Существо из легенд. Он редко появлялся в Нассау, даже когда «Морж» стоял в порту, был нечастым гостем в таверне и обходил стороной бордель; поговаривали, что где-то в глубине острова живёт его женщина, ведьма, чьё колдовство хранит его в бою и приносит ему удачу. Элеонор не верила в сказки, но эти слухи чертовски Флинту шли.

Так или иначе, он был где-то далеко — суровый герой её любимого романа, — а рядом с Элеонор был Вейн. Такой же опасный, такой же удачливый, только, в отличие от Флинта, человек из плоти и крови. Молодой, дерзкий, горячий, с взрывным характером. Именно то, что ей было нужно.

Так думала Элеонор. Потом она перехватила часть отцовского бизнеса, стала вести за него дела с капитанами — и Флинт вошёл в её жизнь беспощадным ураганом. 

Он оказался совсем не похож на героя, скорее — на злого неупокоенного духа, рыскающего по земле. Кто встретит его, не знать тому впредь покоя; кто злое скажет о нём, не иметь тому впредь удачи; кто дорогу ему перейдёт, не встретить тому вновь рассвета. Кто посмотрит ему в глаза, тот потеряет душу, но Элеонор так и не смогла решить, относилось ли это к каждому или только к ней.

***

«Морж» возвращается в родной порт, команда выгружает на берег захваченную в последнем рейде добычу, в глазах каждой шлюхи Нассау уже блестит то золото, которым щедро будут расплачиваться с ними люди Флинта — у этих золото не заканчивается никогда.

Элеонор не шлюха, и на золото ей плевать — то, что она могла бы попытаться купить на него, Флинт приносит ей и так. Он — её удача, он — её сила, а значит — удача и сила всего Нассау. Элеонор встречает его почти на пороге таверны, сама наливает ром в большой кубок. Флинт явно доволен собой, но не спешит хвалиться новыми победами — пусть они обрастают слухами, передаваемыми шёпотом с одного стола на другой, от одного торговца к другому, из таверны в бордель и дальше. Никакой правде не сравниться по силе со слухами. 

Он осушает кубок в три больших, жадных глотка (он всё на свете делает _жадно_ , Элеонор ли не знать), благодарно кивает и проходит за ней в её офис.

Она могла бы налить ему уже там, но ей важно, чтобы все видели, как Джеймс Флинт пьёт из её рук. Никогда не лишне напомнить, что она покорила своей воле их величайший страх — даже если в действительности всё обстоит ровно наоборот.

Элеонор запирает дверь на ключ и впивается в губы Флинта поцелуем. Она почти одного с ним роста, даже не приходится тянуться. Флинт отвечает с жаром, но заходить дальше явно не намерен. Элеонор с сожалением отстраняется. Его не было два месяца — два _чёртовых_ месяца, и за это время она успела и соскучиться, и проклясть его пару раз, и едва не переспать с Вейном. Однако для Флинта всегда важнее их общая — общая ли? порой закрадывается мысль, что они хотят на самом деле разного — цель, и в этом весь он. 

— Добыча была хороша, спасибо за наводку.

— Ты знаешь, лучшую добычу я отдаю лучшим капитанам — тем, что гарантированно её захватят, а значит, принесут мне прибыль.

— ...Но этого недостаточно. Нужно больше золота — намного больше золота — на то, что мы задумали. 

— Договорись с другими капитанами, соберите эскадру, устройте набег на какой-нибудь испанский город.

Флинт резко морщится, движением подбородка отметает её предложение:

— Сильные капитаны передерутся за долю от добычи, а от слабых не будет толку. Мне нужна крупная добыча, которую я смогу взять сам.

— Ты хочешь невозможного.

— Мы оба хотим невозможного, — возражает Флинт; его голос становится похож на рык крупной собаки, и Элеонор чувствует, как поднимаются волоски на шее. — Мы всегда хотим невозможного и добиваемся невозможного, и именно это отличает нас от того сброда, который напивается там, в зале, как в последний раз, потому что не знает, доживёт ли до следующего. — Он обхватывает её за затылок, заглядывает в глаза, едва не прожигая насквозь. У Элеонор пересыхает во рту, и она выше вскидывает голову, отвечая зеркальным взглядом — ну или хотя бы старается. — Тот, кто не стремится к большему, не добивается ничего. Потому что любые его достижения — это пыль, уже назавтра от них не останется ни монет, ни воспоминаний. Нас же будут помнить вечно. Неужели ты не хотела бы увидеть своё лицо вычеканным на золоте?

Господи, как же она хочет _его_. Срать на золотые монеты с её профилем, срать на их имена, вписанные кровью в анналы истории, срать на пиратскую республику и великий Нассау. Она будет мечтать об этом завтра, но сейчас, когда Флинт стоит так близко, когда она слышит его хриплый голос и чувствует его запах, Элеонор может думать только об одном.

Она отдаётся ему на столе, даже не дойдя до кровати, скрытой от глаз занавеской. Флинт почти рычит, расправляясь с одеждой. Что возбуждает его — её желание или его собственные слова о будущем Нассау? Элеонор каждый раз задаётся этим вопросом, но никогда не успевает на него ответить. Все мысли покидают её сознание, стоит рукам Флинта коснуться её тела, стоит его дыханию обжечь её шею. Она запрокидывает голову, гортанно стонет, запускает пальцы в его волосы, стянутые на затылке в пучок, выпускает их на свободу. Тяжёлые рыжие пряди — ей казалось, или раньше они были светлее? — падают ему лицо, Элеонор отбрасывает их сама и целует его жёсткие, вечно кривящиеся в злой усмешке губы; губы, с которых с одинаковой лёгкостью слетают и красочные слова о великолепном будущем, и нецензурная брань, и бессвязные нежности — и ей, по большому счёту, даже неважно, что Флинт выберет, трахая её в этот раз. Его голос отдаётся вибрацией в её груди, его жар плавит её изнутри и снаружи, и она с готовностью принимает от него и боль, и ласку, потому что для Флинта это одно и то же. Элеонор снова стонет, сжимается вокруг его члена, стискивает коленями его бока, впивается пальцами в его ягодицы, вжимая его в себя, кусает бледное плечо в россыпи рыжих веснушек.

Она знает, что он не придёт к ней ни завтра, ни послезавтра; лишь попрощается перед тем, как снова уйти в море. И она снова будет изнывать от желания, и будет ждать его, и будет проклинать и ненавидеть его, и будет спорить до хрипоты с Вейном по пустяковому поводу, и стискивать зубы в бессильной злости, когда начнут ползти слухи, что капитану Флинту всё же изменила удача и из этого рейда он уже не вернётся. А потом кто-то радостно закричит, заприметив хорошо знакомые всем паруса, и «Морж» войдёт в порт, гружёный богатой добычей, и Джеймс Флинт войдёт в таверну, и Элеонор нальёт ему ром...

Но сейчас он здесь, и всё остальное не имеет никакого значения.

***

Его называют чудовищем, про него шепчутся, что он продал душу дьяволу, или стал неупокоенным духом, или приносит кровавые жертвы, оплачивая чужими жизнями собственное бессмертие.

Его предыдущая женщина была ведьмой, говорят люди друг другу и смотрят на Элеонор так, словно перед ними живой мертвец, а не негласная властительница Нассау. Она прокляла Элеонор, когда та увела её любимого, говорят они и истово крестятся. Его удача оберегает её до поры, но насколько надёжна защита такого человека? И человека ли. 

Говорят, в те ночи, когда «Морж» стоит в порту, в окрестностях Нассау видят иногда большого чёрного пса с горящими зелёными глазами. Другие добавляют, что пёс не чёрный, а словно вымазанный засохшей кровью. 

Говорят, встреча с нечистой силой влечёт погибель; но тот, кто сумеет с ней поладить, обретёт его покровительство. 

Много чего болтают люди. Элеонор знает точно: Джеймс Флинт — такой же смертный, как и все они, его кровь не отличается цветом. Все раны на нём заживают легко, как на собаке, но не затягиваются сами собой в одночасье. И по ночам его терзают обычные кошмары, а не демоны, пришедшие забрать обещанную им десять лет назад душу.

Но даже если это не так — ей всё равно.


End file.
